


Little Lark

by SoftKing



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Jealousy, Jewelry, M/M, Nail Polish, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Inspired by hellstrider's Into You Series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596667Sometimes you've gotta fuck your man to prove that he's yours, regardless of where you are.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Little Lark

**Author's Note:**


End file.
